Psychology, Serial Killers and Bad Texting
by VallyDream
Summary: What happens when you met someone that you shouldn't have. When Emily Reid's boss, Madison, accidentally calls her; she addresses Emily with the biggest challenge yet. Zack Addy. 25 and committed for murder. Emily must face someone who she could have been, all while battling her own demons. But when her past starts catching up, can she live long enough to save him? Emily/Zack
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that this is so short but I'll update it with the first chapter early next week. As for Aftermath of the Storm and Have Faith? Will be up soon too. Promise. :) This story follows Doctor Emily Reid as a young adult working with the mentally insane in DC. **

**_What happens when you met someone that you shouldn't have. When Emily's boss, Madison, accidently calls her; she addresses Emily with the biggest challenge yet. Zack Addy. 25 and committed for murder._  
**

_Emily Reid. She's_ got_ everything that she could ever want. She's young, beautiful, successful smart and the youngest to ever attend Cal Tech University Everything that someone could ever want. Apart from love._

_But what happens when Emily's demons start catching up with her and she finds herself involved in a deadly game of cat and mouse, can Emily find herself in the right place to save everyone that she cares about when she can't even save herself?_

**Prologue****:**

Everything in the world has a price. I'd know. If you're reading this then, you're _probably_ thinking: "Who's this nutcase and what am I reading?"

I'll tell you.

The nutcase? I'm Emily Reid. Reid, said like Read. And before you say anything, yes. My father is Doctor Spencer Reid from the BAU. You're point? Oh, right? I'm some insane freaky genius girl that graduated high school when I was ten. Oh how I love my brain. If you didn't get that, it was **sarcasm**.

I tend to use it lots.

The thing you're reading? Not really reading. Listening. Hearing. Whatever. You're hearing my thoughts and I'll help guide you through the complicate thing known as my life.

**.:.:.**

I'm a psychologist at Saint. Elizabeth's Mental Asylum. I work with the... Mentally challenged. My current 'inmates' (I work with lots of different people but there are normally fiveish people that I always work with), are Meredith Ash (an anorexic that turned into a sadistic serial killer that carved people's eyes out), Matty Simpson (a serial killer that electrocuted woman after he cut there toes and fingers off), Kerian Burn (once again, a serial killer that... ate his victims) and Danielle Smith (a serial killer that stole children to raise as her own). If you haven't already guessed, I enjoy working with the criminally insane but there are more normal people that I work with.

My boss, Madison Mouse (funny right?) called me earlier telling me that I was just dumped with another 'victim'.

_Zack Addy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Update. This is to all of my followers. I think that this has about four of five :) Thanks so much for waiting for ages for this and I promise to try to update soon!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

It's raining today.

I've got nothing against rain. Hell, I love rain. It looks cool as it runs away my windows, as it stick into my curly black hair and when it craps my electricity out. If you didn't know, I've started going by Doctor Reid again. The thing is, there was a time when I was pissed at my dad (for reason that we shall not delve into here and now) and I refused to be even listen when his name was brought up. But I guess I've kinda forgiven him for what he's done, so I'm back to Doctor Reid again. Stuff the last name Winter.

_Zack Addy._

He's cute in a geeky way. Messy brown curls and the most amazing puppy-dog brown eyes I've ever seen. I toss my damp hair over my shoulder (putting on my most _Hey, when God made me he'd already run out of sexy so he added more awkwardness _look). If you didn't guess, I'm not the prettiest person but still.

"Hi Zack! My name's Emily Reid. I'm you psychologist, I guess." I sit down next to Zack, and he looks at me with odd eyes. Not that his eyes are odd, just that look you get in your eyes when you're like _what? _

"Hi Mrs. Reid."

"It's Miss. Reid, not Mrs. And it's Doctor Reid if anything but please, call me Emily."

"Emily." He mutters, "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks Zacky." I throw my arm around Zack's shoulders and say, "Hey, wanna come to my office? It's nicer then in here."

Well, anywhere is nicer then in here. It's got cement walls, floors and barred windows. The room is really cold because the patients rooms don't have heaters. Just two woolen blankets each. Sucks, right?

My office. Let's just say, I like bright colours. Peach walls, a lime ceiling... Teddy bears, aqua couches, purple desk that kinda stuff.

"I'd like that." He smiles and I signaled for him to follow me. Okay, let me set this straight. I, Emily Diana Reid, do not. I repeat, do not, have a crush on Zachary Addy. Just puttin' out there. Cause, some of _you _might think that I do.

I smile at him and open the door. He smirks, almost like he's judging me. Then again, who wouldn't be judging me.

"Um, take a seat."

"Nice couch."

"Thanks, Zacky."

"Zacky? Already then, Emmy."

I laugh at him. Zack has a weird effect on me. Most of my 'victims' I'd never get attached too. I can't ever love someone.

It's just a fact.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Zack questions me.

"What's your favourite colour?"

...

"May I ask you something?" Zack says.

"Uh sure, why?" Wonder what this is all about?

"Have you ever dated a inmate?"

"Pardon, Zack?"

"Like, would you ever date someone that you work with?"

"Wait, do you mean like date my boss?"

"No, like date someone that you're treating."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

...

That was odd. I push some of my long hair from my face and stare into the bathroom mirror. I am not that pretty.

My face is heart shaped, my lips pouty and my eyes large and a very dark garnet. I have very fair skin, and I'm quite skinny. My rib bones jut out and my nose is softly turned up and rounded. I've got pointy cheekbones and long eye lashes. My skin has been flecked with freckles and I'm very short.

I wish that I looked more like my mother. Doctor Andromeda Winter. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair that was thick and straight. She has light olive skin and bright garnet eyes. The main things that we have in common are height and almost the same eyes.

She died when I was three. A case. Three FBI Agents' children kidnapped. Jack Hotchener, Henry LaMontagne and me. My mom was divorced. My father had dumped her and she hated her life. Aaron and JJ had told her not to go in.

My mother wouldn't listen. She old them that they couldn't go in because someone was waiting for them. She was alone. She went in. She found us.

She found a way to get us out of there, she his us and then called Aaron to tell him where the kids where.

Then she went out after him. She wanted to find the man that tried to kill us. I remember everything. I was three at the time. Jennifer grabbed Henry, Aaron grabbed Jack and they ran. I think that they thought that Reid was behind them.

I remember my mom walking down the hallway, and then a shot. She fell to the ground, and then a man with golden blonde hair, bright green eyes; picked up a chainsaw and hacked her into pieces.

It took them seven hours to realize that no one had me. They'd been looking for my mom but hell. We where in a castle, no one would ever be able to find us.

Not until I started to cry. I wanted my mommy. When they found us, I was over in her blood.

People think that I blanked it out. I couldn't ever blank it out.

High School was hell. I just remember walking about seeing blood everywhere. Apparently puberty kicked in some schizophrenic genes, and made my vision blood for all of my teenage years.

Adult hood and I stopped seeing the blood. It was good.

They never did find my mothers killer.

...

Henry comes over that very afternoon. I called him and told him that I needed to ask him something.

If he remembering anything about ... it.

He and Jack both blanked it out.

If only I could be so lucky.

* * *

**Hey thanks so much for reading :) Please review if you liked it or if you want send me some constructive criticism. No flames, please! :)**

**xx Vally**


End file.
